Father's Abomination
by Raiast
Summary: Hmm, rated maybe for language? Hermione gets dragged to a concert by her muggle friend and...runs into...the most unlikely of people


"Green is correct! Congratulations, you've just won two front row-center tickets AND backstage passes to the Father's Abomination concert next Friday!"

Becka squealed as the radio man pronounced her answer correct. "Oh goodness! Oh my! I DID IT! HERMIONE!!!"

Hermione Granger bounded into the room at full speed. "What?!?"

"I WON THE TICKETS!" Becka was now jumping up and down on her bed, still holding the phone that still had the radio announcer on the other line.

"…What tickets?"

"To Father's Abomination! I LOVE that band!!"

Hermione shrugged. "Never heard of em'."

Becka gasped and dropped the phone. "Hermione Joan Granger!"

"My middle name is Anne."

"Whatever, how could you never hear Father's Abomination??"

"Just…haven't…"

"Oh…you are _so _going to that concert with me next weekend!"

--Something that breaks the story so I don't have to write a whole bunch of random boring details--

Despite the fact the Hermione had never heard this band, or even _of _them, front row-center seats at _any _concert are enough to make any girl giddy with anticipation. It didn't help matters that Becka kept going on about how "dreamy" the lead singer was.

She looked around for any sign of the band and gasped when they stepped onto the stage.

**Figures he'd be singing lead…**Hermione rolled her eyes as the boy made his way to center mic. Center. As in: Right in front of her and Becka, center.

**Bloody hell! It's not enough that I'm actually here…if he sees me…I'll never hear the end of it!**

16 year old Hermione Granger took her seat as 16 year old Draco Malfoy took the mic.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?   
__Do you ever feel out of place?   
__Like somehow you just don't belong   
__And no one understands you   
__Do you ever wanna run away?   
__Do you lock yourself in your room?   
__With the radio on turned up so loud   
__That no one hears you screaming_

**Makes sense but…**Hermione thought. **Pssh****…Father's Abomination my foot! Draco Malfoy couldn't be _more _like his father!**

_No you don't know what it's like   
__When nothing feels alright   
__You don't know what it's like to be like me   
_   
There it was…the small moment of amazement that brought on a fraction of a second of stupor from seeing Hermione Granger as his concert, front and center no doubt.

He had spotted her.

_To be hurt   
__To feel lost   
__To be left out in the dark   
__To be kicked   
__When you're down   
__To feel like you've been pushed around   
__To be on the edge of breaking down   
__When no one's there to save you   
__No you don't know what it's like   
__Welcome to my life _

**They aren't so bad…I like the lyrics… **

_Do you wanna be somebody else?   
__Are you sick of feeling so left out?   
__Are you desperate to find something more   
__Before your life is over   
__Are you stuck inside a world you hate?   
__Are you sick of everyone around?   
__With the big fake smiles and stupid lies   
__But deep inside you're bleeding _

_No you don't know what it's like   
__When nothing feels alright   
__You don't know what it's like to be like me _

_To be hurt   
__To feel lost   
__To be left out in the dark   
__To be kicked   
__When you're down   
__To feel like you've been pushed around   
__To be on the edge of breaking down   
__When no one's there to save you   
__No you don't know what it's like   
__Welcome to my life_

Looking her straight in the eyes (each of them narrowing theirs slightly) Malfoy sang on.

_No one ever lies straight to your face   
__And no one ever stabbed you in the back   
__You might think I'm happy   
__But I'm not gonna be ok   
__Everybody always gave you what you wanted   
__You never had to work it was always there   
__You don't know what it's like   
__What it's like _

Malfoy's voice grew softer. Not quieter, but less harsh, like he was almost on the verge of tears.

_To be hurt   
__To feel lost   
__To be left out in the dark   
__To be kicked   
__When you're down   
__To feel like you've been pushed around   
__To be on the edge of breaking down   
__When no one's there to save you   
__No you don't know what it's like _

And just as suddenly, his edge returned.

_To be hurt   
T__o feel lost   
__To be left out in the dark   
__To be kicked   
__When you're down   
__To feel like you've been pushed around   
__To be on the edge of breaking down   
__When no one's there to save you   
__No you don't know what it's like _

_Welcome to my life _

_Welcome to my life _

_Welcome to my life_

The audience was roaring with cheers before they even finished, and Hermione had to join in, though less enthusiastic than her best friend (out of Hogwarts, that is), who was practically crawling onto the stage crying for Draco to "marry her before she has a bloody heart attack already" at the top of her lungs.

Ice grey eyes met warm brown ones and Malfoy smirked and slightly shook his head. She knew what the gesture meant: You? Here? At my concert? Unbelievable.

Hermione knew Malfoy must be having a field day up there and desperately wished to knock him off of his proverbial high horse before they went back to Hogwarts. **How embarrassing…**

_Can you leave me here alone now   
I don't wanna hear you say   
That you know me   
That I should be always doin what you say   
Cause I'm tryin to get through today   
And there's one thing I know _

_I don't wanna think about you   
or think about me   
Don't wanna figure this out   
I don't wanna think about you   
or think about nothin   
Don't wanna talk this one out   
I won't let you bring me down   
'cause I know, I don't wanna think about you, don't wanna think about you_

_When I wake up here tomorrow   
Things will never be the same   
Cause I won't wait   
Cause you won't change   
And you'll always be this way   
Now I'm gonna get through today   
And there's one thing I know _

**About his father, no doubt…**Hermione looked at Draco Malfoy with an almost sad expression as realization dawned on her. **He doesn't want to be like his father? That's…that doesn't…make sense…**

_I don't wanna think about you   
or think about me   
Don't wanna figure this out   
I don't wanna think about you   
or think about nothin'   
Don't wanna talk this one out   
This time I won't let you bring me down   
Won't let you shut me out   
'This time I know, I don't wanna think about you _

_Run away, run away, running as fast as I can   
Run away, run away, I'll never come back again   
Run away, run away   
(I don't wanna think about you   
or think about me   
Don't wanna figure this out   
I don't wanna think about you   
or think about me   
Don't wanna talk this one out)_

_I don't wanna think about you   
or think about me   
Don't wanna figure this out   
I don't wanna think about you   
or think about nothin'   
Don't wanna talk this one out   
This time I won't let you bring me down   
Won't let you shut me out   
'This time I know, I don't wanna think about you,   
Run away, run away, I don't wanna think about you   
Run away, run away, I don't wanna think about you   
Run away, run away, I don't wanna think about you __Run away, run away..... _

Hermione smiled as the song ended. "Ha! He's normal! He hates his father!"

Becka turned to her. "What?"

"Nothing…" Hermione fought to contain her laughter as Malfoy's Father's Abomination went into song after song, each with the basically same message: Pops, I hate you.

--Something that breaks the story so I don't have to write a whole bunch of random boring details--

"This is it! This is it! This is it!!!" Becka was jumping up and down while clutching Hermione's arm so tight she feared amputation.

**Bloody backstage passes!** "Calm down, Becka, it's just a band."

"But it Draco's band and he's so…he's hot, and sexy and"

"Incredibly evil, conceited and slimy from, for lack of a better word, _shellacking_ his hair every morning."

"Actually, Granger, the only thing I've ever shellacked is you, in Potions. I chucked that hairstyle out. Don't notice much do you?" A lazy voice drawled behind them.

**Huh, I was wondering why Becka looked like that…**Hermione turned, crossing her arms and habitually leaning her weight on her left leg.

"Malfoy. Obviously I was talking about the sealant not your pitiful grades." She nodded her greeting and Becka seemed ready to faint. Malfoy smirked. **Bloody Slytherin smirk! UGH! **

"Figures you would choose my band to obsess over, Granger."

"I didn't know it was "your" band Malfoy, Becka dragged me here. I had no clue who Father's Abomination was."

Becka pushed forward at the sound of her name. "HELLoooo! Honor to meet you, really it is, my name is Becka Fredricks, and of course you're Draco Malfoy because I just came from your concert, which, by the way, was positively amazing, this is my best friend Hermione Granger, but it seems you two know each other, which can't be because if my best friend knew a famous singer as sexy as yourself she would have most definitely brought it up, wouldn't you've Hermione?"

All that; one sentence; no breaths…amazing huh?

Hermione smiled at her friend, then turned back to Malfoy. "You're not as pitiful of singer as one would assume."

"I believe that's a compliment…but it's too loud out here, shall we migrate to the band's private quarters and converse there?"

Hermione smirked. Hermione. Smirked. …Nope…doesn't work…"So polite…"

"You are the winners of the radio trivia,are you not?"

"Yes! Yes yes!" Becka again piped up. "Green, green is your favorite color! I knew that, see, because I've read your entire life story in a biography online."

"Your entire life?" Hermione found her opportunity. "Even the part about your love for white fuzzy rodents?"

"Ferrets and rodents are two separate things, Granger." Malfoy hissed through gritted teeth.

Hermione smirked…again. "It's called a dictionary, Malfoy. Smart up, would you?"

--Something that breaks the story so I don't have to write a whole bunch of random boring details--

Yeah, I know, ferrets aren't rodents, but I couldn't resist messing with Malfoy's mind. So, to continue, or not to continue? That is the question! Review please!


End file.
